


This Must Be My Dream

by nothing_but



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: An Attempt At Humour, Anal Sex, Banter, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Jokes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Road Trips, Scrabble, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Teasing, joking talk about murdering, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but/pseuds/nothing_but
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he got closer, Harry could see that the person on the side of the road was a young man who was holding a piece of cardboard. <em>London</em> was scribbled onto it in big letters so passing drivers leaving the motorway station could easily read it.</p><p> </p><p>OR<br/>Louis is hitchhiking and Harry takes him in. And well, who knew that there would be so many things to be discovered apart from towns and roads and motels?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Must Be My Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazzboolarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzboolarry/gifts).



> Hii, hazzboolarry, I hope I did your prompt justice and you like it!! :) It certainly was fun writing 12k of silliness, flirting and banter!
> 
> I live in Europe where this fic takes place, but I still totally messed up distance and time it takes to get from one place to another by car, so apologies to everyone who is bothered by this inaccuracy! 
> 
>  
> 
> A huge, massive thank you goes to my beta Lisa ([tumblr](http://a-writerwrites.tumblr.com) and [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Awriterwrites/pseuds/Awriterwrites)), who did amazing as well as fast work on this one! I couldn't have had it any better way! :)  
> Apart from that, thanks go to my Amor, as always. You are my first consultant and motivator in everything I write and this is incredibly important to me. I also want to thank you for making this incredible cover art for me!! :3 *ghost emoji* *fist emoji* Obrigado, Amor.

Harry threw his rucksack and his sleeping bag into his car’s boot, took one last glance at everything he had put in there and then got into his car on the driver’s side. Yes, he thought, he would indeed do this. He was determined. He wanted as well as _needed_ this.

 

When he pulled out of the parking lot, it was early morning. The sun was still fighting off a few clouds, but one could tell that spring was finally coming around fast. Leaves were finally starting to grow on the trees again, the sun was getting warmer and the air was fresh but not as cold as it had been the past few months. Harry had to resist the urge to wind down his window, but the early morning air was cold and he did not want to risk getting sick now that his long-awaited spring break  had finally started.

 

Harry put on some music, pushing an actual outdated CD into the provided slit. He giggled when he thought about how old-fashioned it was, listening to music on real, physical CDs. Who even had some anymore and actually also _played_ them? Harry of course had music saved on his iPod as well as his phone, which he could easily plug into the car’s system, but where was the fun in that? He had decided that if he was indeed doing this road-trip thing, he was doing it properly old-fashioned with CDs, camping mats and a few battered street maps. 

 

After only about fifteen minutes of driving, Harry reached the motorway and accelerated. It already felt a little relieving to get away from his usual every-day life that was a never-changing cycle of studying, trying to get enough sleep and rushing to classes way too early. It didn’t feel like overwhelming freedom to Harry right away when he was on the motorway and speeding away from university and all the stress that came with it, but it definitely felt really good. He was really having a break all to himself.

 

Harry had decided to go as far away from his home as he possibly could in seven days; he was even determined to leave Great Britain. He had already booked a ticket to get his car transported across the sea to France by ferry, but before he could get on said ferry, he still had some five hours worth of driving to do.

 

After about two hours - or three CDs - it was time for the first snack and toilet break, so Harry indicated when he saw the next sign that was promoting a motorway station. Lowly humming the last song he had heard in his car, Harry wandered through the little store and selected mainly unhealthy food at random. The store mainly sold junk food and sweets, so the choice wasn’t a difficult one. He only had a short break, just long enough to buy some food, use the toilet, stretch his legs and eat a few bites of the chips he had bought for himself.

 

While he was driving out of the station on his way back to the highway, a small figure standing next to the road appeared in Harry’s line of sight. When he got closer, Harry could see that the person on the side of the road was a young man who was holding a piece of cardboard. _London_ was scribbled onto it in big letters so passing drivers leaving the motorway station could easily read it. Apart from the one word, there were several smaller ones underneath it, which Harry could only distinguish as letters. The man was obviously hitchhiking.

 

Harry had a short argument with himself in his mind whether to take the man in or not. Harry wouldn’t say no to a bit of company, but what if the guy was a murderer? He certainly didn’t look like one, but on the other hand, what _did_ a murderer look like? On the other hand, it was also just a bit over an hour to London anymore and it was on Harry’s planned route. He could let him out somewhere near London, it wouldn’t be long until he arrived there, but a lot of bad things could happen in an hour… And did people actually still _do_ that? Bloody _hitchhiking_? Wasn’t that a thing that had long ago been reduced to something right out of books and films?

 

Harry slowed down and with a shrug he put his foot down harder on the brake to bring the car to a stop where the guy was standing. If the guy also didn’t seem like a murderer up close, well then, Harry thought, he might give him a ride. While he rolled down his window to talk to him, Harry couldn’t help but notice how undeniably cute the guy was, who was leaning down slightly to talk to him through the car window.

 

“Are you going to London? Or anywhere else you can take me?“ the man asked with a friendly smile. Harry caught himself thinking that there was no way can this guy could be a murderer. He had a very nice voice, that was for sure. It was light and sounding slightly rough but amazing to Harry’s ears; it certainly was a pleasant voice full of rich character, one would remember if heard before.

 

“Yeah, I won’t drive right into London, but will rather go around it, but I can let you out somewhere on the way if you want, mate,“ Harry offered.

 

“Yeah, that would be great,“ the hitchhiker agreed.

 

“So climb in then,“ Harry said, checking his rearview mirror which showed him that another car was already approaching them while he was blocking the driveway. The hitchhiker hurried to get in at the passenger side, pulling his door shut behind him a few seconds before Harry took his foot off the brake.

 

“D’you wanna see any documents? Have me prove that I’m not a murderer?“ Louis asked, his voice playful, as he put on his seatbelt and arranged his backpack to sit between his feet, the cardboard sign put onto his thighs, his hands folded on top of it.

 

“Well, I reckon if you _are_ a murderer, mate, you opening that backpack to show me something won’t end well for me,“ Harry laughed. “I guess we better leave that backpack closed for now, you can just tell me something about you if you want.“

 

“Fine then,“ the man laughed. “My name’s Louis. Louis Tomlinson, 25 years old, single, gay. I’ve got a lot of siblings, I love tea like every good Brit apparently should and I also enjoy footie and some other things. I’m a professional audiobook narrator and right now I’m a homeless hitchhiker.“

 

“You’re a what?“ Harry asked. “What is you profession? You’re an audiobook narrator? That’s a thing?“

 

“Yes, of course it is,“ Louis laughed. “I read aloud for a living. What did you think, that all the audiobooks are recorded with robot voices or what?“

 

And well, it made sense to Harry. A voice as incredible and special as this Louis guy’s had to be made use of. He had just never thought about there being an actual person behind every audiobook.

 

“No, not directly… But I also never really thought about there being an actual person behind an audiobook and much less a whole profession!“ Harry defended himself. “Seems like it doesn’t pay well though or you wouldn’t be hitchhiking…“ Harry added. The words had only left his mouth a few seconds ago when Harry already wanted to take them back. Maybe this was a sensitive topic for Louis and Harry in no way wanted to make him uncomfortable, even if he was a virtual stranger.

 

However, Louis only laughed out loud, his laugh light and contagious, making a smile appear on Harry’s face right away. “I’m not hitchhiking because of money problems, I’m hitchhiking for the experience.“

 

“Which experience?“ Harry joked. “Getting murdered or doing the murdering yourself? I once read that if you happen to hitchhike, you should always wind down one window so you can cry for help in the worst case.“

 

“Neither hopefully!“ Louis laughed. “Well, as of now I don’t have the desire to cry for help, luckily, but if you have the desire to freeze with cold draught on the motorway, have it your way.“

 

“Oh God,“ Harry laughed. “I can go without that I reckon. I’m glad you’ve got a sense of humour, but I guess you’ll also have to go without the experience of being murdered because you’re fun.“

 

“Well, I’ll make do with what I get,“ Louis joked. “So, you’ve heard something about me now, but what about you? Where are you going and where are you coming from? Or what’s your name, to start with?“

 

“Oh, totally forgot that. I’m Harry, currently 21, from Cheshire. I go to uni, or let’s rather say I’m on spring break now. I study biology there and I kinda just wanted to escape the daily grind for a bit, so I decided to take a road-trip, you know?“

 

Louis of course didn’t know, but he could understand and nodded anyway.

 

“So yeah, I’ve just started my trip today and I want to be back in seven days. I actually have a ferry ticket booked to get my car across to France,“ Harry went on. He didn’t know why he was telling all this to a person he had known for about thirty minutes, but he liked Louis and well, there was no harm in sharing this information, right? It wasn’t as if Harry was telling him his bank account codes, even if  - being quite honest - there wasn’t a whole lot to see there anyway.

 

“Oh, I see. So you’re taking this road-trip thing seriously, if you’ll even go across the ocean,“ Louis remarked.

 

“Yeah. I mean if I’m doing this, I’m doing this right!“ Harry replied. “I don’t have much of an aim yet though when I’m in France. How does Italy sound to you? I’ve never been there, but I haven’t seen much of the rest of Europe either. Germany maybe? See a bit of France too? Stop by in Austria? Basically, well, I have like no plan, I’ll probably just keep on driving for three or four days and then use the ones that are left to drive back.“

 

“That’s already a plan I’d say!“ Louis replied. “I’ve been to Italy, but I haven’t seen Germany or Austria either. Seems worth a visit though I believe. I’d want to see Berlin, but I also wouldn’t mind Munich.“

 

They spent the next thirty minutes absorbed in a discussion about what would be nice to see and where it was absolutely necessary to go, all while Harry kept on driving. It was only when they saw a street sign telling them that they were well past London that it struck Harry that he had forgotten to ask Louis where exactly he wanted to be let out.

 

“Oh my God!“ Harry exclaimed. “I forgot to let you out somewhere near London, oh God. Now we’re already so far away. I’m so sorry, oh my, I’m really sorry! If you want, I can turn back around and drive you back, it doesn’t matter to me,“ Harry rambled quickly, running one hand through his hair while keeping the other on the steering wheel, clearly nervous.

 

Louis only laughed. “I noticed that we were going past London, but I don’t mind.“

 

“I… I don’t quite understand. I’m really sorry,“ Harry apologized once more. “It really is okay for me if I drive you back, it’s my fault.“

 

“Listen, Harry, no. I don’t need you to drive me back. I don’t really have anywhere to go, like, I don’t have any plans in London and you know how I said hitchhiking was about the experience for me?“

 

Harry shot Louis a glance and nodded before he returned his eyes to the road.

 

“I have as many plans in London as I have in Paris. You know, the chance of someone picking you up if you write “just take me wherever“ on your cardboard sign isn’t huge, see? I had to write something on it and London definitely was the most obvious.“

 

“Oh, so… so, you don’t mind that you’re not in London now?“ Harry lamely concluded. He felt relief because Louis wasn’t mad at him, he hadn’t messed up as horribly as he had thought, but there was still a bit of confusion lingering between them. “Wait, while we’re talking about the sign you made, there was something smaller written on there too, right? Can I see?“ Harry suddenly remembered.

 

“Sure,“ Louis agreed, lifting the piece of cardboard for Harry to see. “I just couldn’t resist,“ Louis said with a shrug.

 

“ _Or wherever really,_ “ Harry read from the cardboard, a grin spreading on his face. “Okay then, I’ll believe that you’re not mad at me for forgetting. But for real now, where do you want me to let you out? I won’t forget this time, I promise, although it’s also not like I’m desperate to get rid of you.“

 

“Is there any way I can go to France with you?“ Louis asked carefully. He certainly didn’t want to impose on Harry and guilt him into letting him come along.

 

“Well, yeah? Yeah, I guess. I don’t see any problem there,“ Harry fumbled with his words. He definitely didn’t mind Louis coming along, he just hadn’t been prepared for this question so it caught him off guard.

 

Or, in other words, he definitely didn’t mind a cute, attractive man keeping him company, he actually was really excited to get to know Louis a bit better.

 

 

x x x

 

 

“So, have you gained any important experience yet?“ Harry joked when they got into Harry’s car again at the French harbour.

 

“It’s been barely four hours that we have been traveling, but well, I think I’ve learned a fair amount. Care to listen?“

 

“Sure,“ Harry grinned, starting the engine and driving off. “Tell me.“

 

“Well, let me recap: The ferry across to France wasn’t as bad as I expected, your music is some kind of weird hipster-indie-80’s-I-don’t-even-know mashup, you’re a safe driver - thankfully - and you’re kinda weird but cute,“ Louis said, using his fingers to count the things he listed. Harry found this strangely endearing.

 

“Well, thanks,“ Harry laughed. “Thanks for deeming me bearable I guess? You are too. As for the music, I put the music on the CDs together myself, you know, like road-trip music?“

 

“Well, if you think that your hipster stuff is road-trip appropriate, have it your way,“ Louis joked.

 

“Well, what would you rather have? If we’re not going to listen to music, you’ll have to keep me entertained another way,“ Harry joked.

 

“I’m not giving you road head, that’s for sure,“ Louis laughed, watching as Harry’s grin got wider while his cheeks also tinted with a slight red blush. “I might be gay, but I’m not stupid.“

 

“Me neither, but I wasn’t even thinking about that, that’s just your dirty mind. You know what I was thinking of? _Talking_. I’m sorry if you had other activities for your mouth in mind.“

 

“Well, no need to pretend you wouldn’t like it,“ Louis teased, sinking down further into his seat to make himself comfortable. Their banter and teasing felt so natural to Louis, so easy-going that it was actually very relaxing. There wasn’t really a point behind their silly banter, which made it even more enjoyable. It was just for fun, just for the very sake of it.

 

“I’m not pretending that I’m not interested, am I?“ Harry joked.

 

“No, I don’t think so,“ Louis replied carefully. “For real now, are you gay too? If it’s not too rude to ask?“

 

“Nah, don’t worry,“ Harry said with an easy smile. “I’m not gay though, I’m pan.“

 

“Ah, okay. That’s cool,“ Louis’ response made Harry smile with relief.

 

“Thanks, it’s nice to see a positive reaction.“

 

“Well, wouldn’t it be super-hypocritical if I didn’t support it, seeing as I’m gay? It’s just plain stupid, not accepting other people’s sexuality. Like, common sense isn’t too popular in everyone I guess?“

 

“Yeah, sad but true!“ Harry agreed. “Where are we actually set to go now? Any idea? I’d just like to see a bit of France and not just rush straight through it on a motorway.“

 

“Yes, seems great to me. Do you know any French though or will we have to gesticulate and hope to meet someone capable of English?“

 

“Me?“ Harry asked. “I don’t get farther than _merci_ and _oui_ , I thought you might know some? Main reason I agreed to take you to France,“ Harry joked. “I mean, with your French-sounding name and all? _Je m’appelle Louis_ , _Français_ , _oui_ , _baguette?_ “ Harry teased. “ _No_?“

 

Louis couldn’t help but laugh out loud and shake his head at Harry’s ridiculous attempt to produce some French words and sound proper French while doing so.

 

“So, well, looks like we have to use hands and feet to talk, since my name is the only thing that’s at least a little French about me“ Louis concluded. “By the way, we should keep our eyes open for a place to stay tonight, it’s getting late already.“

 

“I’ve got a tent, a camping mat and a sleeping bag!“ Harry exclaimed with obvious enthusiasm. “We don’t need any motel or whatever, this is a road-trip after all! We can sleep in the car or look for a camping site if you’d rather.“

 

“Are you serious?“ Louis asked. “It’s _spring_ , not mid-summer! Do you really want to freeze to death? And since I suppose that you’ve got one mat, do you expect me to sleep on the ground or did you have other ideas?“

 

“Well, no, hm, I actually didn’t plan that there would be anyone else, and like, I thought it’s a road-trip and that some camping and sleeping in the car would go well with it… But you’re probably right.“

 

“ _Probably,_ “ Louis snorted.

 

“I thought you wanted the full experience?“ Harry teased.

 

“Well yes, I do, but did I forget to mention that _the full experience_ excludes things that lead to dying? Such as freezing to death?“ Louis shot right back, quick and teasing.

 

“So what do you suggest? Get a dusty motel room somewhere on the side of the road?“

 

“Yeah! For example!“ Louis agreed. “We can share one of those old, smelly rooms that have like four square metres of space, so it won’t be too expensive.“

 

 

x x x

 

 

“Wake up, Louis,“ Harry said in a strange sing-song while shaking Louis’ shoulder. “It’s almost eight already!“

 

“ _Eight,_ “ Louis groaned. “That’s no time to get up“ he added and pulled the sheets farther onto himself again, snuggling into his pillow and pressing his face into it.

 

“It sure is, Mr. Full Experience, this is a road trip, not a luxury holiday,“ Harry replied laughing, pulling the blanket off Louis who let out a row of discontented noises.

 

“You remember how I said that the full experience doesn’t include things leading to death? Well, waking me up _does_ lead to death, most likely to yours,“ Louis said, but sat up in his bed anyway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

“Well, that’s something I’d like to avoid as well, but there are things to see and places to go, Louis! France is out there and it’s waiting!“ Harry exclaimed cheerfully, opening the curtains of the small window even wider, which made Louis blink to protect his eyes from the sudden light.

 

Louis only groaned in reply to Harry’s exaggerated enthusiasm and heaved himself out of his bed. “Let’s find some tea for me and then I’m ready to see something of France.“

 

 

x x x

 

 

“So you really want to get _chips_ for _breakfast_? Chips? For real?“ Louis asked in a mixture of disbelief and shock, while he accepted a styrofoam cup with tea from the man behind the counter. They had stopped by at the nearest motorway station to get some breakfast after Louis had been ranting constantly about how he wouldn’t be able to function properly the whole day long if he didn’t get any tea in himself soon.

 

“This is a road-trip, I can have something unhealthy for a change,“ Harry defended himself while waiting for his chips to be handed to him.

 

“No, it’s not that it’s baffling me. It’s just… breakfast… but whatever, I guess,“ Louis said, shaking his head and putting it in his hands in fake exasperation.

 

“This tea is absolutely disgusting,“ Louis remarked as soon as he had taken a sip. “They put _sugar_ in it. Who even does that?“

 

Declaring that he could never drink this, Louis poured his tea into the nearest hedge while they were walking up and down as far as they could go around the motorway station.

 

“Do you know what sugar means in French so I can explicitly emphasize that I do not under any circumstances want any of it in my tea?“ Louis asked Harry, stealing one of Harry’s chips.

 

“I’m afraid I don’t. Neither in French nor in German, Italian or whatever else we will be hearing on this trip.“

 

“Maybe I should look it up in all those languages,“ Louis pondered, his hand subconsciously taking another chip from Harry, who rolled his eyes in a strangely fond way.

 

“I thought you said chips for breakfast are absolutely unacceptable?“ Harry teased Louis, who disbelievingly watched as Harry dipped his chip into his strawberry milkshake and then licked the liquid off it before throwing the chip into his mouth.

 

“I guess I can make an exception if I can steal those breakfast chips from a cutie like you,“ he joked, helping himself to yet another. “But there’s no way you’ll get me to dip it into your milkshake. Honestly, do you want to get sick on the car ride or something?“

 

“I don’t think I will,“ Harry laughed. “I usually get this combination on my unhealthy food days, so I like to think that my stomach is used to it.“

 

“Okay then. As long as you don’t crash the car because you’re throwing up, it’s fine,“ Louis joked,  subtly bringing up again how he was up for anything on this trip if it didn’t possibly lead to death.

 

 

x x x

 

 

When Harry was about to change the CD in their car after he had played all of it, Louis interjected.

 

“Can we pause your music for a bit? I want to read something!“ he announced, reaching into his backpack that he had put where his feet were.

 

“Can’t you read with music on? I need some kind of entertainment while driving!“ Harry protested.

 

“No, I can’t read while you play your hipster-indie-playlist, but I promise I’ll entertain you while I read,“ Louis replied.

 

“And how do you plan to make that work?“ Harry asked. “I don’t see how you can read _and_ entertain me.“

 

“Isn’t it obvious?“ Louis asked, pulling a book out of his backpack and opening it at the page where he had stuck in a bookmark. “I’m a professional audiobook narrator, I never read books silently, you see? I don’t go in to recordings and read the book for the first time only when I’m there, obviously, that wouldn’t be very professional. I practice reading the book out loud beforehand so I can get familiar with it.“

 

“Oh, okay, that makes sense,“ Harry agreed. “So what are you reading? What’s it about?“

 

“It’ called “Diverging Roads“ by Leah Fits and, well, it’s about a road-trip?“ Louis started to explain, suddenly sounding slightly shy and insecure. “I haven’t gotten very far yet, but as of now it’s about two friends… well, going on a road-trip.“

 

“Wait, hold on,“ Harry interrupted Louis. “You said road-tripping is about the experience for you, does this have anything to do with this book?“

 

“Well, yes, if possible I like to get an impression of what I’m reading about by doing at least a little part of it myself,“ Louis admitted. “This book is the main reason why I’m here right now. I’ll start now, okay? There isn’t much you have to know yet, they are just driving off basically.“

 

“Sure, go on,“ Harry encouraged him to proceed, changing lanes smoothly and settling in to listen.

 

Not even five minutes later Harry wished he hadn’t agreed to Louis starting to read, because now he wanted him to never stop. Harry wanted to literally roll around in the words falling from his lips, to bathe in them and have them drip onto his face like sweet honey. Louis’ voice adopted a whole new level of soft and light the minute he started reading. Harry adored his voice when he was simply speaking, but _this_ was something complete else, he had to admit without exaggerating. Louis’ voice was flowing effortlessly, gliding over the words without rushing them, a continuous flow Harry never wanted to end.

 

Harry remembered his mom reading to him when he was little, also his sister or teachers at school, but none of it was able to come close to Louis’ reading. Harry thought that he could hear and _feel_ every singly emotion Louis was conveying with slight, subtle changes in his tone. It caused him to feel a mess of different things. On one hand he wanted Louis to whisper the sweetest words to him, to breathe them into his ear with his lovely voice. On the other hand, he wanted to hear if Louis’ moans and groans in bed were as pretty as his reading voice.

 

“That was honestly the best thing I’ve ever heard,“ Harry said a little breathlessly when Louis closed the book after having read one rather long chapter.

 

“Thanks,“ Louis beamed at Harry. “I get this reaction a lot. Reading is what I do best.“

 

“Your voice is honestly so enticing, so no wonder a lot of people have told you. I’d probably listen to you reading a phone book to me,“ Harry said with a light laugh, although he was only half-joking.

 

“I don’t think I could put any emotion at all into a phone book!“ Louis laughed. “So I’m afraid it wouldn’t work as well, it wouldn’t sound the same.“

 

“But like, what I don’t understand, like, how do you, I mean, how do you _read_?“ Harry fumbled with his words, getting them completely mixed up. “Sorry, I’m just still stunned, it’s mad what you can do with your voice,“ Harry said, going slightly red while shaking his head at himself. “What I meant to say is, how does one learn to read so well? How does one get one’s voice to do that?“

 

Louis laughed. He was endeared but also flattered by how much amazement Harry expressed. He was used to receiving compliments about his reading and his voice in general, but Harry’s made him want to giggle and hide his face, preferably in the crook of Harry’s neck.

 

“I’ve had a lot of drama training as a child and youth, and well, audio narrating is some kind of drama, don’t you think? It’s some kind of acting. It’s harder in a way and easier in others. The only means you have to convey emotion and mood is your voice, nothing else, but you don’t have to watch your movements and your facial expressions. So it’s harder but also easier, in different ways.“

 

“But where do you learn that? Are there any schools or something?“ Harry asked, curious to learn more about Louis’ technique.

 

“No, not really. There are courses and workshops and whatnot and sure, I had some of those, but in the end it’s not all about that. It’s about getting your foot in the door somehow and after I managed that it wasn’t all that hard anymore.“

 

“I imagine you’ve built quite a fanbase, haven’t you?“ Harry asked, keeping his tone light and joking although he did believe that it was quite realistic that Louis had a bunch of fans. “What you do is voice porn after all.“

 

Louis laughed Harry’s comment off, but he couldn’t deny that his head was spinning and his cheeks were a tiny bit read. _Voice porn_. Honestly, how was Harry even real?

 

“I wouldn’t call it voice porn to be honest,“ Louis replied. “You’re making me think, I’ve never had to read any erotic literature for recording… Would be interesting, though, don’t you think? I think I’d like to try sometime.“

 

“Let me know if you do, I’ll want to listen to your porn-reading voice,“ Harry tried for joking, but ended up sounding a little desperate.

 

“You’ll be the first to listen to it,“ Louis laughed, his cheeks tinting even more. “I’ll need something hot to look at whenever I look up from the text, so I might just take you along,“ he added, feeling a little rush of adrenaline because it felt like saying something forbidden and risky.

 

“Okay, deal!“ Harry offered immediately. “If I get to be there while you read, I’m sure we can arrange something.“

 

“Oh my, did I get into an exhibitionist’s car? For real?“ Louis exclaimed, pretending to be shocked and a little terrified.

 

“Well, if I get to choose between a murderer and an exhibitionist I know who I’d prefer to share the car with,“ Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.

 

 

x x x

 

 

“Where are we even, Harry?“ Louis yawned. It was already late and getting dark outside very fast, so Louis was pressing his face against the side window, trying to make out anything in the dark that might tell him where they were.

 

“We just left Reims, you know that, love,“ Harry said. “We were there most of the afternoon? Remember? French city?“

 

“Yeah, of course I do,“ Louis sighed. “Can we take a room in the next motel we see? I’m really tired.“

 

About half an hour later, Harry and Louis were led to a shabby room in their motel for the night, each of them rather tired from a day of driving and walking through parts of smaller cities and towns they had driven through and decided to take a closer look.

 

Right after walking into their room and kicking the door shut behind themselves, they dropped their things on a bed each, occupying one as theirs randomly. They made quick work of using the bathroom and getting ready to sleep.

 

“Oh my, a bed sure is a damn nice invention,“ Louis sighed contently when he got into his, watching Harry get into an equally shabby, saggy bed. The motels’ beds sure were likely to cause horrible back pains and stiff necks, but they were still very comfortable and both Louis and Harry were much too tired to care.

 

“Good night then, can you switch off the light?“ Louis said with a yawn, snuggling up under his blanket.

 

“Mhm, sure, _ahhhh,_ “ Harry said, suddenly interrupting his words with a scared shriek and jumped out of the bed in a hurry. Louis didn’t even get to ask what happened before Harry was already telling him. “There was a _spider_ , Lou. It disappeared somewhere in the sheets or something“ Harry told Louis, terror and disgust audible in his voice. “I’m not getting back in that bed,“ Harry stated firmly, shaking his head stubbornly, pointing accusingly at the sad, saggy bed. “I can’t get in bed with a spider in there somewhere.“

 

“Suit yourself then I guess,“ Louis mumbled, his eyelids closing of their own accord.

 

“I really can’t,“ Harry protested again, standing in between their beds for a moment, clearly indecisive. “Budge up, Lou. Roll over, I’m not getting back in that bed and I’m also not sleeping on the floor.“

 

Louis rolled over without thinking much about it; he was already half asleep, but he did notice Harry climbing into bed next to him and curling up into his chest. Louis only managed to wrap one hand around Harry’s body and bury his face in Harry’s neck before he was already fast asleep.

 

 

x x x

 

 

Louis woke up with his dick hard and pressing against something soft that took him a second to identify as Harry’s bum. So as not to wake Harry up, he was determined to keep still and try to will his erection to go down, although it was torturous. It wasn’t every day that he had an incredibly attractive young man like Harry pressed to his chest, curled up like a baby, his hair all over the place and his eyes still closed.

 

It didn’t take long for Harry to wake up too. He let out a soft little groan, followed by a sleepy sigh, but didn’t move much.

 

“Lou?“ Harry asked. His voice was croaky and rough from disuse while sleeping.

 

“Can we pretend we’re asleep for a little more?“ Louis asked, sleepily stroking a strand of hair away that had fallen into Harry’s face.

 

“Mhm, we can,“ Harry mumbled, rolling around in his spot so he was facing Louis. “’s not too comfortable having a hard dick constantly prodding your bum,“ he explained, shooting Louis a tired grin before he put his head back on the pillow they shared.

 

“Well, sorry about that. If you hate it so much, you might just do something about it,“ Louis teased.

 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?“ Harry didn’t miss a beat to tease Louis right back. They were both still too tired for eloquent teasing, feeling embarrassed or just generally thinking their words through before saying them.

 

“I would, yeah,“ Louis replied with a yawn and a shrug. Only a moment later he felt a hand palming the front of his boxers where his cock was tenting the fabric and was momentarily startled by it.

 

“Okay?“ Harry asked, moving his hand over Louis’ bulge.

 

“Yes, yes please,“ Louis agreed hurriedly, his voice quiet and a little husky, disbelief obvious in it. The tension in the room had increased considerably in just a few seconds and the air felt thick with it, clouding the room.

 

Harry palmed Louis’ cock some more before he swiftly slipped his hand into Louis’ underwear, grazing Louis’ hard length before taking it out of his boxers. Louis gasped when he felt Harry’s fingers touching him, and for a moment he had to wonder whether this might only be a dream.

 

“Is that okay?“ Harry asked again when he started stroking Louis’ cock lightly with slow and steady movements.

 

“Yes, more than just okay,“ Louis groaned. “Can I touch you too?“ he added, his hand already on its way to Harry’s crotch.

 

“If… if you want to,“ Harry stuttered, suddenly turning a little shy compared to his previous bold behaviour.

 

“Well, do you want me to?“ Louis asked, waiting for Harry’s permission.

 

“Yes, yeah, I do,“ Harry mumbled. His strokes on Louis’ dick faltered a little in rhythm when he got distracted by Louis boldly reaching into his boxers and thumbing over his cock’s wet head.

 

“I’m sorry, I get wet so easily,“ Harry mumbled, turning his face to the side to hide it in his pillow.

 

“That’s really hot, love,“ Louis soothed him sweetly. “I like it.“

 

Harry only responded with a little, needy whine, moving even closer to Louis so that their fists bumped into the other’s every other time. Louis tried to make the rhythm he had built up fit to Harry’s, but found it surprisingly difficult, seeing as they were both getting hot rapidly.

 

“You’re so hot, Harry, so good,“ Louis groaned, feeling himself approaching his orgasm way too fast.

 

“Please, Lou,“ Harry moaned, not quite sure himself what it was that he was asking Louis to do. He wanted to kiss Louis, but he also wanted to reach his orgasm and he wanted Louis to go faster.

 

“What do you want, love?“ Louis asked, his hot breath coming out in little pants. He caught Harry’s eyes, taking in his messy hair, his dilated pupils and his flushed cheeks. Harry was just so utterly beautiful that Louis thought he’d never be able to describe it properly, even if he tried.

 

“Kiss? Can I get a kiss?“ Harry asked, slurring his words a tiny bit in pleasure but also feeling slightly shy. Sex was one thing, but maybe Louis wasn’t fine with kissing and he was going to far and asking for too much?

 

Louis didn’t reply, but pressed his lips to Harry’s messily. Their kiss was needy, messy and filled with horniness rather than deep love. They kissed for the sake of kissing, for the nice feeling of lips pressed to one’s own, more than for any message behind it.

 

Harry came while their lips were still connected and Louis was licking into Harry’s mouth dirtily. He made a little strangled gasp-moan that was muffled due to his lips being pressed to Louis’. Louis kept stroking Harry’s cock until he got too sensitive, mewling and whimpering and eventually batting Louis’ hand away. While shuddering and shaking through his orgasm, he had forgotten to keep up his hand’s movements on Louis’ dick.

 

“Still need to make you come,“ Harry simply said when he noticed. Louis had actually wanted to pull him in for a hug, whisper some sweet nothings in Harry’s ear and go back to sleep for an hour or two, but well, he wasn’t going to decline this offer either.

 

“Can I suck you off? Please?“ Harry asked. He sat up and motioned for Louis to turn over to lie on his back.

 

“Sure, yes. God, please,“ Louis agreed, completely taken by surprise. Not only was Harry offering to blow him, he was indeed asking for proper permission. He really couldn’t believe what was going on; this had to be the best dream he had ever had. “Won’t take long though,“ Louis warned him, watching as Harry eagerly licked the head of his dick, stealing his breath and making him moan.

 

Harry just hummed in reply and went to start enthusiastically, taking as much of Louis’ dick into his mouth as he could and covering the rest with his hand. Louis threw back his head in pleasure as Harry pulled back off to give the tip a few teasing kitten licks right on the slit and the sensitive underside. He blindly grabbed Harry’s head, letting his hand rest lightly on Harry’s neck to encourage him to take more.

 

“You’re so good, Harry. Please, yes, please,“ Louis groaned when Harry sunk lower because he felt the light pressure on his neck. Harry stayed pressed down for a while before he went back up, panting a little and trying to catch his breath quickly. He didn’t waste much time but went right back in immediately, neither giving himself nor Louis time to recover. Harry’s hand found Louis’ that was still applying light pressure on Harry’s neck. Louis thought that Harry wanted him to pull it away, which caused him to mumble apologies as well as praise. He obviously had taken it too far and done something Harry wasn’t comfortable with, but he was glad that Harry watched out for himself. However, Harry didn’t intend to push Louis away, much the contrary. He pressed his hand onto Louis’ best as he could in this slightly awkward and uncomfortable position, making it obvious that he wanted more control and guidance, not less.

 

“M-more?“ Louis stuttered surprised. “Is this okay?“ He guided both this hands to Harry’s neck, pulling him down carefully to make him take in yet another inch of Louis’ cock. Harry only managed a low hum in reply, which drove Louis crazy because it felt so good.

 

Louis started guiding Harry a little more roughly, but still careful to not demand too much of him and give him more than enough opportunities to catch his breath, which Harry was very appreciative of.

 

“I’m - I’m, ah, Harry, I’m gonna come,“ Louis warned Harry, taking his hands away to let Harry pull off without resistance. However, Harry only tilted his head a tiny bit so he could glance at Louis, who couldn’t hold off a second longer, coming right into Harry’s mouth.

 

Louis came hard, all the while keeping his eyes trained on Harry who looked so utterly obscene and wrecked like that. A little bit of come was dripping from the corner of his mouth that was stretched wide, all red and slick with spit. His eyes were huge, watching Louis intently while he tried to swallow all of Louis’ come.

 

“Okay, that… that was so _amazing,_ “ Louis said when he was slowly coming down from his high. Harry had pulled off, swiping his thumb over his lips to catch the come that had dribbled out of his mouth.

 

“I thought so too,“ Harry said, grinning at Louis.

 

“I’m positive that was the best blowjob I’ve ever received,“ Louis groaned, watching Harry’s cheeks redden slightly at the comment.

 

“Thanks I guess?“ Harry laughed, a little embarrassed.

 

“I vote we sleep for another hour or two and then repeat,“ Louis suggested with a devilish smirk, taking one of Harry’s hands to pull him down to where he himself was still lying pliantly.

 

“Nothing to be said against that,“ Harry agreed, his broad grin not vanishing from his face when he slipped back under the covers together with Louis.

 

 

x x x

 

 

“This book is shit, don’t you think? It’s only your voice that makes it bearable,“ Harry said. They were sitting in some park in some small town somewhere in Germany. They had driven to Germany from France, visiting small towns but avoiding the bigger cities, since it would take considerably more time to drive in and out of them. Apart from that, it was a road-trip, not a city-trip, as Louis liked to remind Harry every other time.

 

“Yeah, it isn’t really high literature or anything,“ Louis agreed, scratching the stubble on his face. “But well, I’m used to reading a lot of crap and I’m supposed to make it sound nice, so I have to pretend it’s at least a little enjoyable to me, even if it actually isn’t.“

 

“Yeah, I understand,“ Harry sighed. “I’m just saying that your voice is about the only nice thing about it.“

 

“I’m going to take that as a compliment,“ Louis laughed. “And well, if you can write a better road-trip story, please do. I’ll be honoured to read it.“

 

“I at least wouldn’t make the characters have implied sex in an abandoned parking lot. Honestly, that’s very low budget.“

 

“I have to agree on that, that part was indeed cringeworthy the way it was written,“ Louis said, shaking his head when he remembered the scene Harry was talking about. “You can be glad the sex was only implied, it would have killed car sex forever.“

 

 

x x x

 

 

Sex between Harry and Louis had all of a sudden become a regular, natural thing after the first morning when it had just happened out of pent-up sexual tension, mutual attraction and morning horniness.

 

Louis had been a bit afraid that sex would make their friendship awkward and feel strange, but it wasn’t like that at all. There were simply a few blowjobs exchanged, a few kisses during and after, a bit of desperate grinding and sweet words and after all of this they were still just friends. It worked well for them, but Louis would still be lying if he didn’t admit he wanted there to be more. He admired Harry, the way he laughed, the dimples in his cheeks and his dumb jokes as well as his indie music he insisted on playing when Louis wasn’t reading. In short, he had maybe, a little, somehow, just a tiny bit, probably fallen in love with him. Which was crazy, considering it had only been a short time that they’d known each other, but, Louis had to admit, they had spent all of their time together over the past few days and that had to count for something, right?

 

One of the things that Louis soon discovered and started loving was that Harry became completely attentive when he started reading to him, that Harry liked to snuggle a little more in the morning, that Harry liked to wave at little kids in the cars that were going by. It was all Harry, Harry, Harry, the whole day long. Well, maybe saying that Louis was gone for him was an understatement.

 

 

x x x

 

 

And Harry, Harry was no better off at all, but he was afraid. He didn’t want to destroy any aspect of the wonderful friendship they had built up and was afraid to do so if he actually showed any of the romantic feelings he had towards Louis. Sex was one thing, yes, a little bit of kissing here and there during sex was fine too, but what about holding hands, resting one’s head on the other’s shoulder and sneaking nose and neck kisses? Harry wanted all of this, but he was equally much afraid of exploring these things with Louis.

 

Harry trusted Louis so much that it made him shake his head at himself, but he couldn’t help it. They had even started sharing the driving after a few days, although Harry was aware of how risky it was, even though he felt like he already knew Louis well enough. How easy was it for Louis to crash the car, to drive them somewhere Harry didn’t want to go, to abuse this power Harry had given him by letting him drive. Even though all these doubts did arise in Harry at one point, he was still sure that Louis was trustworthy enough.

 

 

x x x

 

 

“Are you really sure you want that? Really? One hundred percent?“ Louis asked once more, not taking his eyes off Harry to search for any signs of hesitation or doubt.

 

Their road-trip was drawing to a close and they had only a few more days and nights left until they would take the ferry to Great Britain again. It was yet another night spent in a shabby motel somewhere in Austria for them, sharing the narrow bed again as they had gotten used to do after that one night that had started it all.

 

“Yes, yes, sure,“ Harry repeated, nodding to emphasize his point. “Please, Louis, if you want to, you can. I want it.“

 

And well, who was Louis to say he didn’t want to take the chance to fuck Harry if Harry was offering? They had been content with blowjobs, handjobs and grinding. There had been a tiny bit of fingering once after a particularly long, exhausting time in the car which they spent mostly trapped in a huge traffic jam that was wrecking their nerves and patience. That one night, Harry had asked Louis to finger him, his face red and flushed with embarrassment as well as neediness. After that, Louis had found out that Harry liked having his hands held down on the bed, that he needed Louis to take over so that he could just let go completely and relax after a long day of driving and site seeing.

 

What Harry was asking for today wasn’t out of this reason primarily, but a result of their trip drawing to a close. Louis could sense that Harry was desperate to hold on, to make the time count and to get as many experiences with Louis as he possibly could.

 

“Okay, yeah. I really want to,“ Louis said. “But if you want to stop anytime, anytime at all, you have to tell me, okay? That’s the only thing I’m asking you for.“

 

“Sure, yes,“ Harry agreed, leaning back into the pillows and opening his legs wider to put himself on display for Louis. They had already started to make out a little and had shed their clothes, knowing where this particular night was leading, when Harry had mumbled something about wanting to be fucked earlier.

 

“Kiss,“ demanded Harry, watching as just this one word, said in Harry’s deep, pouty voice made a fond smile creep onto Louis face. He immediately did what Harry was asking him for, pressing his lips to Harry’s gently at first, only getting more passionate and messy when he felt Harry pushing his tongue against Louis’ lips, demanding entrance.

 

Louis returned his lips to Harry’s a few times while he was slicking up his fingers with lube that they had picked up at a drug store a few days earlier. He couldn’t resist this boy, there was just no way he could keep his lips away from Harry’s plump, red ones that were the softest Louis could remember kissing. It was only Harry that mattered.

 

“Are you ready? Still want this?“ Louis asked when he was pressing his fingers to Harry’s hole, smearing the lube around to get his rim wet.

 

“Yes, fuck yes, Lou,“ Harry reassured him. He appreciated how careful Louis was to not cross any of his limits and make sure that he was comfortable at all times. He felt taken care of and genuinely cared for and it was about the best feeling Harry could imagine.

 

Louis fingered Harry slowly at first, a few flashbacks to that one night they had already done this coming to his mind. Harry had been completely pliant, relaxing into Louis’ careful touches and enjoying Louis’ gentle control, but today it was as different as it could be. Harry was writhing on the bed restlessly, needily urging Louis to go faster, his cheeks flushed bright red and his cock hard and resting on his stomach, drooling pre-come. Louis couldn’t believe how he had come to be so lucky to get into this man’s car, the man that was currently lying underneath him and looking so prettily wrecked after just a few minutes of fingering.

 

Harry was frantic in his need and his movements, working himself up much too fast and trying to push down onto Louis’ fingers to get him to bury them even deeper inside him and stretch him further. The accompanying needy noises Louis got to hear were utterly sinful, little whimpers, whines and loud panting streaming out of his mouth continuously.

 

“You’re getting yourself worked up so fast, baby,“ Louis commented. “You’re not gonna last like that.“ He grabbed both of Harry’s wrists with one of his smaller hands, shooting Harry a stern glance to stay still and stop fidgeting. “I’m taking a little more control, is that fine?“

 

Harry nodded frantically. He needed the attention and the control Louis was willing to give him and was eager to agree. He tried to strain against Louis’ firm grasp, but all it did was cause Louis to tighten his grasp further.

 

Louis built up a rougher rhythm with his fingers, fucking them in and out of Harry roughly and adding the third one to stretch him out more. He knew what Harry needed to ease his restlessness and his fidgeting, and the only way he knew how to achieve it was to take Harry a little rougher, control him more dominantly and fuck him out of his restless mind.

 

“More, more please,“ Harry gasped when he had gotten used to Louis’ three fingers moving inside of him. “Please,“ he repeated, hoping to urge Louis on. He was still fidgety and writhing in the sheets as much as Louis’ grip allowed him to, but it was already better than it had been.

 

“Shh, babe, yes, you’re going to get more in a minute,“ Louis tried to soothe Harry. He had to release Harry’s wrists for a while to put on a condom and spread lube on his cock before he was ready to line up with Harry’s hole.

 

Harry babbled incoherently, “ _yes_ “, “ _please_ “ and “ _Lou_ “ falling from his lips in turns.

 

Louis took hold of Harry’s wrists again, his tight grasp cutting into Harry’s skin. Harry couldn’t help but whimper as Louis’ cock was pushed into him at a torturously slow pace, but still stretching him much wider than Louis’ fingers had and reaching much deeper.

 

Harry didn’t need a lot of time to get used to the intrusion, but started begging and babbling again soon, showing Louis that he was ready for him to start moving. How hard Harry was trying to fuck himself down on Louis’ cock was an indicator for Louis how fast to set his pace, clearly meaning that he could take it faster, seeing as Harry was so desperate for more.

 

Soon Louis had a fast rhythm of deep thrusts built up, overwhelming Harry with them in the best way possible. Harry had become more calm, occasionally whimpering or moaning when Louis’ cock brushed against his prostate, but most of the time he had his eyes closed and his mouth was hanging open.

 

Harry didn’t get to warn Louis before he was coming, whimpering loudly and a few tears slipping out of his wet eyes because it felt impossibly good.

 

Just the sight of Harry being so thoroughly wrecked and fucked out was enough to push Louis into his own orgasm, his thrusts stopping abruptly when he was suddenly coming, collapsing onto Harry from the force his orgasm came with.

 

“Thank you, Lou,“ was the first thing Harry said when he had recovered so much that he could speak again. “I really needed that.“

 

“It’s okay, love. It was great for me too,“ Louis said with a smile, not wasting much time with cleaning up, but rather focusing on being there for Harry, who was pliantly lying in the sheets now, his hands grabbing for Louis wordlessly.

 

“Sleep now, babe, okay?“ Louis asked, brushing away a strand of hair that was matted to Harry’s forehead. “You’re properly worn out, aren’t you?“ he asked sweetly, receiving a tired smile and a nod from Harry, who immediately snuggled up against Louis’ chest.

 

When he was sure that Harry had already fallen asleep and could hear his soft snores, Louis pressed a kiss to the top of Harry’s head, brushing through his curls once more. “I think I might just be falling for you, Haz,“ Louis whispered, unable to hide the fondness in his voice.

 

 

x x x

 

 

Harry woke up early the next morning, his limbs completely tangled up with Louis’, who was still sleeping, his face looking so soft and his features so peaceful that Harry couldn’t resist the urge to kiss his cheek very gently, not wanting to wake Louis up.

 

He didn’t know what to do. He loved Louis and he couldn’t imagine going back to his uni life, to his family and friends and at the same time never see Louis again, who he had grown so close to in the past days, who he had fallen in love with so hard, despite only knowing each other for such a short time.

 

He could remember that Louis had said how much he had enjoyed taking care of Harry yesterday. However, Harry still felt a little embarrassed. He had been truly out of his mind, so entirely consumed by the urge to have Louis in every way possible. He was thankful for Louis treating him so perfectly, with so much care and just the right balance of sweetness and roughness.

 

“I’m scared, but this feels like falling in love with you,“ Harry whispered to the sleeping figure next to him, watching him with soft eyes for a minute. He couldn’t deny the admiration and adoration he felt for Louis and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to anymore.

 

 

x x x

 

 

“So is a… you know - how do you say in English? - double room what you want? You know, one bed for… you know? You’re a… pair? Couple?“ the lady at the reception asked Louis and Harry.

 

It was yet another motel they were staying at, yet another motel that Louis wouldn’t be able to tell apart from the others in the next morning.

 

“Oh, we, ah, we-“ Harry stuttered, taken by surprise.

 

“Yes, we’ll take a double bed, thank you very much,“ Louis replied for him, wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist in a manner that was to imply that they were indeed a couple.

 

“Okay, if you just sign here, please. That’s your room key,“ the lady said and shoved a key over the reception desk.

 

“Oh God, Louis, what was that?“ Harry laughed when they climbed the stairs to their room. He was half-amused and half-flattered. Louis had probably just meant it as a joke, but it still felt special and made Harry get a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest.

 

“When was the last time we have actually used the second bed?“ Louis just shot back. “So I thought we might just take the chance to actually get a roomy, more comfortable double bed, since we were offered the chance,“ he explained with a shrug and a grin.

 

They had been sharing the bed all these times, so Louis indeed had a point. “I’ll enjoy not having you elbow me in the stomach for once,“ Louis teased Harry. “You should watch out more or I’ll get a suspicious bruise and I don’t think anyone will believe me if I say that I got it from a nice, hot guy who I was traveling and sharing the bed with, and he accidentally punched me in the stomach every night? Nah, I don’t think that would go well.“

 

“Well, you want me to show them those finger-shaped bruises on my hips? I don’t think you’d win that case, sorry, love. You’ll have to invest in a really good lawyer,“ Harry didn’t miss his chance to tease Louis back while he unlocked their door.

 

“I need a shower, but you can already think about what you want to do afterwards,“ Louis said to Harry. He just dropped his things before he headed for the bathroom door to step into yet another gruesome motel shower. Louis already knew that Harry preferred to shower in the mornings. He was an early riser - at least compared to Louis - and he liked to fully wake himself up by letting warm water rush over his body.

 

Louis stepped out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later, some tune on his lips that he identified as one of those horrible hipster songs Harry liked to play over and over again. He couldn’t help but shake his head at himself, he had really let Harry get to him. He properly indulged him but loved to tease him at the same time. There was just something about him that Louis found irresistible.

 

He found Harry sitting on the floor, bowed over a game board.

 

“I found a Scrabble game in the cupboard over there!“ Harry exclaimed happily, making it clear that he wanted Louis to play it with him. “It’s been so long since I’ve played this! Please, Lou?“

 

Louis didn’t know whether to smile fondly or to sigh and roll his eyes in fake annoyance. He ended up smiling while rolling his eyes, which had to make him look slightly stupid, Louis was sure. However, Harry was happily pulling Louis down onto the floor to him, babbling away about how he always used to play this game with his mom and sister.

 

“What kind of word is “zark“ supposed to be?“ Harry complained only minutes later, motioning at the word Louis had put together with his tiles. “That’s not a real word, Louis.“

 

“And if I say it is? I read more than you do, I’m sure, seeing as I do it as a job,“ Louis tried to defend his word creation, refusing to take the tiles back.

 

“So? Well, what does it mean, in your opinion?“ Harry asked, teasing Louis who was starting to giggle. Louis found it honestly embarrassing how defenseless Harry made him. He even made him _giggle_.

 

“It means, erm…“ Louis struggled to come up with an explanation. “You know, it’s a combination of two words? If you put “dark“ and erm… “zero“ into one word, you get zark. I mean, it’s obvious, isn’t it?“ Louis said, trying to remain serious and make his word believable.

 

“So, when it’s not dark at all, it’s zark, is that what you want to say? ’Cause it’s zero dark?“ Harry summarized what Louis had said. He didn’t manage to keep a straight face, he found Louis’ ridiculous attempts to cheat much too amusing.

 

“Yes! Exactly! You got it!“ Louis exclaimed, faking excitement.

 

“You know what people usually call it when it’s zero dark?“ Harry teased Louis.

 

“Zark, you mean,“ Louis couldn’t help but correct.

 

“It’s called _light_ , there is no need for yet another word for that,“ Harry laughed.

 

“But,“ Louis tried to protest, however couldn’t finish his sentence and just ended up laughing together with Harry.

 

“I suppose since you didn’t accept zark, you’ll also not appreciate it if I try to write “car“ with a k instead of a c?“ Louis tried again, laughing when he saw Harry faking a shocked expression.

 

“Board games with you are way too much fun,“ Louis said, still giggling and laughing. “It shouldn’t be so much fun doing something so simple with you.“

 

“Well, you can be glad that my idea of fun is Scrabble and listening to you read. Good thing I’m easy to please,“ Harry replied. He felt a warm, comfortable feeling washing over himself. He had hoped that Louis enjoyed their time together as much as he seemed to do, and apparently he really did. It was nice hearing him say so. It gave Harry a feeling of appreciation and close friendship.

 

“Are you sure you’re easy to please?“ Louis teased, the game forgotten for a minute. “I remember how you were whining just yesterday about the bedsheets being too scratchy. Or do I need to remind you that you complained much more about the book’s shit plot than I did? If anything, _I’m_ much easier to please. I like my simple pleasures too.“

 

“You, yeah, sure, _you_!“ Harry laughed, grinning so broad his dimples hurt. “How dare you mention _easy to please_ and _you_ in the same sentence?“ Harry teased, attacking Louis with tickles.

 

“No, no, no, stop it!“ Louis cried out, laughing so hard it came out in little pants. He was trying to curl in on himself and fight Harry’s hands off while he was laughing all the time. “This is unfair. So bloody unfair!“ Louis laughed, trying to protect his stomach from Harry’s tickling hands.

 

“It’s not. Trying to cheat at a game is unfair!“ Harry replied, tickling Louis’ stomach and armpits some more for good measure before he took his hands away again.

 

“Look, now you messed up the tiles and all my amazing words!“ Louis complained when he sat up again, catching his breath, and saw the tiles that were strewn all over the place and completely out of order.

 

“Well, no problem, you didn’t have a winning chance anymore anyway,“ Harry said jokingly, flashing Louis a smirk that showed off his dimples.

 

 

x x x

 

 

“Do you even know where we are?“ Louis asked, turning the street map in his hand so it was upside down. “And why again did you insist on your Old School Street Maps? Any reason behind that besides being hipster? We’ll never find home again without a proper navigation system.“

 

It was already late and mostly dark outside and Louis was getting a little cranky and moody as always when he was getting tired and his feet were cold.

 

“We’ll take the next motel, okay?“ Harry asked, before he checked his mirrors and changed the lane. “And we’re somewhere in France, but since you’ve proven to be incapable of reading street maps I can’t tell you much more either.“

 

“You just wait, we’ll end up involuntarily having your full sleeping-in-the-car experience if we don’t watch out,“ Louis joked, turning the map around once more to try and make out any street names in the dim light.

 

“No, wait, I think that’s a motel,“ Harry said, pointing at a building with an old and faded neon sign in front of it, which was only giving off a little light anymore.

 

When Louis looked up from the pile of street maps in his lap, Harry was already pulling over to park in the small parking lot in front of the shabby motel. It had to be oldest they had come across yet, although they had been sure to have seen all the motels already. They were all the same in the end anyway.

 

“Let’s got those tired, cold feet inside then, no?“ Harry suggested, turning off the engine and turning to look at Louis who was trying to sort and fold the maps.

 

“Yes, sure!“ Louis agreed, shoving the maps onto the dashboard, leaving most of them unfolded.

 

As soon as he had gotten out of the car, he hesitated, directing his glance upwards at the dark sky. “Look at the stars, Harry!“ he whispered, pointing at the sky. “Isn’t that so beautiful?“ He didn’t know why he was whispering, it simply felt right to him. The noise from the motorway nearby was still audible and it wasn’t entirely quiet, but Louis still felt compelled to whisper.

 

“Oh yes!“ Harry gasped. “I think so too, it’s very pretty,“ Harry said, tilting his head back to look at the night sky.

 

“Let’s stay out here a little,“ Louis suggested enthusiastically, grabbing Harry’s hand to drag Harry farther away from the car, all the while gazing up into the sky.

 

“You’re going to get cold and cranky, Lou,“ Harry commented, but let himself be lead away from the parking lot to a small patch of grass near it.

 

“Not while watching the stars,“ Louis objected. “And I’m not going to say no if you offer to wrap me in your car blanket,“ he added cheekily, still holding onto Harry’s hand.

 

Harry shook his head fondly, a grin spreading on his face. He loved how easy it was to fascinate Louis and turn him into a child with shining eyes again. A wonderful, starry night sky was enough for him and God, Harry indulged him. “I’m going to get us that blanket,“ he said, letting go of Louis’ hands. Louis only nodded absentmindedly, his head staying tilted back.

 

“If you would kindly sit down, my prince,“ Harry joked when he returned not only with a blanket but also with his camping mat, which he spread out for them to sit on.

 

“Mhm, thank you, Harry,“ Louis said, dropping down onto the mat.

 

“See, it was a good idea I packed the mat, it does come in handy,“ Harry laughed. He sat down behind Louis on the mat and then proceeded to wrap the blanket around Louis and his own shoulders as far as it would go.

 

“Mhm, of course you’re righ,t“ Louis mumbled absentmindedly, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders. “Look at that one star, it’s especially bright!“ Louis said, pointing upwards and turning Harry’s attention to one specific star. He leaned back onto Harry’s chest to get a better look at the stars without having his neck ache. Harry immediately took the chance and wrapped his arms around Louis’ little tummy.

 

They stayed like this for a good bit, mostly without talking, except for Louis pointing out some star constellations or some stars he found to be special. Harry didn’t let go of Louis and Louis didn’t complain, but only snuggled further into Harry’s touch.

 

Harry enjoyed it thoroughly, trying to drink everything in and commit it to memory as fully as possible. It was their last night together and he wanted to remember as much of it as possible. He didn’t want any big, teary good-bye, what he wanted was as many great memories as he could get. He wanted to remember how Louis’ body felt when it was pressed against his, what Louis smelled like, how Louis’ laughter and excitement changed his facial features and what his voice sounded like when he was tired, when it was early morning and when he was reading.

 

After some time, Louis stopped pointing out stars and their constellations to Harry. He rested his head, which had started getting heavy, against Harry’s shoulder and concentrated on the small noises around him. The noises from the motorway were audible as well as Harry’s breathing close to his ear. If he only turned his head around a bit and tilted it up a little, he could kiss Harry. Louis really wanted to.

 

“Shall we go inside? My back is getting cold and your feet must be too,“ Harry said right when Louis had come to the conclusion that he wanted to kiss Harry and was really going to.

 

For a second, Louis was speechless and unsure what to do. Harry was slowly unwrapping his arms from Louis’ waist and getting ready to stand up and the moment was slipping away from Louis quickly.

 

“I just decided to kiss you and you won’t make me work up that courage again,“ it burst out of Louis in a rush as he turned around to face Harry.

 

“Then I’d say I can’t keep you from doing that,“ Harry giggled in response. “That would be unethical, wouldn’t it?“

 

“Totally,“ Louis grinned, his nervousness fading now that he had the reassurance that he wouldn’t be rejected. He was really doing this and it was okay with Harry, going by his big, dimpley smile and the giggles leaving his mouth while he placed his hands on Louis’ hips carefully.

 

Louis smiled and leaned forward, sweetly pressing his lips to Harry’s, his hands finding Harry’s face to cup it gently.

 

This kiss, Louis was sure, was different from all the passion- and lust-driven ones they had shared before. This one actually meant something. It felt like a promise to Louis, even if just a faint one. Maybe it didn’t have to be their last night spent together if their feelings were mutual.

 

“I want to keep kissing you all night,“ Harry gasped when they broke apart, only to join their lips again as soon as possible.

 

“Well, how about we do that all night long?“ Louis suggested breathlessly, stealing a quick kiss between his words. “And preferably after that too,“ he couldn’t help but add.

 

“Yes, please,“ Harry agreed, nodding his head and licking his slick lips. “I don’t want this to stop,“ he said, not sure whether “ _this_ “ meant kissing or the road-trip or being with Louis. He was pretty sure he wanted all of it to never end.

 

“Me neither,“ Louis admitted before he let his lips crash into Harry’s once again. He just couldn’t help it. Harry was so lovely and so were his soft, pink lips. Louis was sure that he could never get enough of this boy and his kisses and affection.

 

“I also… I don’t want any of this to end,“ Harry finally couldn’t keep it in anymore. He had to let Louis know how dear he had become to him and now felt like the right time. There might not be a better time than this before they had to part ways and there was no way Harry would let the moment pass. “I want to stay with you, I want to keep seeing you and I also… I also want to keep kissing and… and making out and I want to spend time with you and… Sorry, I’m rambling,“ Harry said, suddenly growing self-conscious again, his eyes darting from Louis‘ lips to his eyes and back again.

 

“I want that too, please, yes. Definitely,“ Louis agreed, accentuating his words with a quick kiss. “Let’s… let’s keep seeing each other and kissing and - yeah, basically all of this.“

 

“Oh my, yes,“ Harry whispered, relieved and giddy at the same time.

 

x x x

 

 

Harry and Louis ended up falling asleep tangled up in each other as they had gotten used to in the past days. Their morning, however, went a bit awkward. None of them knew whether to address what had happened the night before, the promises that had been made, the kisses that had been shared. There was a slightly tense feeling in the air, even though everything should have already been decided. However, did late night promises and confessions count? Had the other truly meant them?

 

Somehow, their last few hours in the car felt a bit like their first few hours together. They were comfortable in each other’s presence, but they didn’t yet have all the trust and knowledge of the other that they had built up in just a few days. To avoid having to talk and make it more awkward, Louis produced a book from his backpack opened it at the page where he had let up last time and started reading.

 

It was the first time that Harry didn’t manage to concentrate on Louis’ voice and let it take him away into another word. His mind was too full of thoughts and worries and memories.

 

“We’ll be there in half an hour“, Harry informed Louis when the streets started to get more familiar. “Are you still sure you don’t want me to drive you home? It’s just some two hours more and after all those hours they really don’t matter anymore.“

 

“No, no,“ Louis refused. “You can drive those two hours next weekend if you want.“

 

“Next weekend?“ Harry asked, confused but hopeful at the same time.

 

“Well, if you want to claim your status as my boyfriend, you have to make sure you see me enough,“ Louis explained with a grin. Now was as good a time to address this as any.

 

“Um, yes!“ Harry agreed immediately. “So… so we are like, boyfriends, yeah? What we said last night, you meant it too? It wasn’t just like, the desperation that we might never meet again… was it?“

 

“No, absolutely not. I want to see you as much as possible and we’ll make it work, won’t we?“ Louis said, smiling at Harry. “I’d kiss you if I could but seeing as it would distract you from driving I think that idea isn’t so great.“

 

“We… yes, we’ll make it work, Lou,“ Harry agreed. In that moment he was so relieved and happy he felt like singing, like kissing Louis and like twirling him around. “I really want to be your boyfriend.“

 

“Well, I’m glad that the feeling is mutual,“ Louis said, a grin splitting his face impossibly wide. “I think I would have had to do some last-minute cray-hitchhiker murdering if you didn’t agree,“ he joked.

 

“You just wait until we’ve arrived,“ Harry growled, giggles giving away his attempt to sound menacing. “Let me see if I can’t murder you first with tickles and kissing.“

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, kudos and comments will make my day and I won't get tired of saying this again and again. :) Thanks! Come talk to [me](http://writing-about-larry.tumblr.com) if you want! :)


End file.
